


Not found yet

by MissScarlettR



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlettR/pseuds/MissScarlettR
Summary: Spinel decides to take the first step in changing herself first on her own.





	Not found yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a random idea I thought of after watching the movie which I really enjoyed! 
> 
> **SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!**
> 
> Spinel was a good antagonist but I felt her moving back with the Diamonds was her regressing back to who she was with Pink. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

"Steven, since the Earth is so disgusting, we'll just take Spinel back to Homeworld with us and you can stay here." spoke White with an unnatural joy to her voice. The sounds of relief and confusion filled the air.

*SONG TIME*

**[THE DIAMONDS]**

**"Come live with us in the palace**

**There's a room waiting for you**

**Come on, Come on, Come on...**

**Just let us adore you."**

Spinel and Steven looked at each other in shock whilst the Diamonds sang their enchanting song.

**[THE DIAMONDS]**

**"Come live with us in the palace**

**There's a room waiting for you**

**Come on, Come on, Come on...**

**Just let us adore you."**

**"Yes, we know that you're not her, but you were hers**

**You know what it meant to love her, and you remind us so much of her..."**

"Do you think you can handle them? They're not exactly easy to get along with" asked Steven.

Spinel almost started to smile and move to the Diamonds until memories of Pink Diamond flashed in her head. Could she really come back to normal after what happened? She didn't want to lose anyone else.

**[SPINEL]**

**"Someday, not here, not now**

**I'll love again, I just need to find myself." **

**(Just let us adore you)**

Spinel sung looking forward at the Diamonds as they looked confused at her answer.

**[SPINEL]**

**"Someday, not here, not now**

**I'll love again, I just need to find myself."**

Her voice grew stronger in confidence as she ignored the Diamonds' pleas for her to stay.

**[SPINEL]**

**"Yes I know that you're not her and I was hers**

**But I don't wanna be known as just hers**

**And you remind me too much of her"**

Spinel could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, worrying how the Diamond would act in response.

Without warning, she felt herself being lifted several feet into the air by giant white hands, in directly in front of the Diamonds.

But they were smiling?

"We won't push you, if you aren't ready" Blue spoke softly.

"Yes, it is your decision in all of this too." continued Yellow.

"There is always a home for you with us" said White slowly putting her down on the ground.

**[THE DIAMONDS & SPINEL]**

**"Someday, not here, not now**

**I'll/You'll love again,**

**I/You just need to find someone"**

"As for you Steven, we suppose that you can stay on Earth." stated White Diamond as they began to walk away from the wreckage to their ships.

"Thanks White, Yellow and Blue!" said Steven cheerfully.

Spinel was still in shock over how well they took the news.

"Thank you, my diamonds!" she shouted quickly.

All the Diamonds laughed from her sudden exclamation.

"Farewell, Spinel" they said in unison, blasting away from the Earth.

Everyone released a sigh and smiled.

Spinel turned to Steven, her whole body shaking.

"I couldn't of said it better myself." Steven smirked.

"Thanks, I'm happy I've done one good thing today" Spinel replied nervously.

A silence filled the air as both looked around at all the mess around them.

"So what you going to do next?" asked Steven gently.

"Find something for me." said Spinel, giving Steven a real smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story! 
> 
> Sorry if my added lyrics were cringe.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed as I like to improve on my writing.
> 
> Have a nice day/night wherever you are!
> 
> EDIT: Thanks so much for all the kudos! I really appreciate it


End file.
